One-shots
by Halina94
Summary: One-shots sobre la pareja Harley-Joker, soy nueva tenedme compasion, prometo dar lo mejor de mi y espero les guste.


**Hola! soy nueva por aqui! este es mi primer fic y no es nada especial pero algo hay que hacer con el tiempo de ocio. Espero que disfruten la lectura.**

 **Los personajes de DC no me pertenecen y hago esto con el simple fin de divertirme.**

La puerta se azoto violentamente contra la pared dando un pequeño rebote, dos hombres sentados al rededor de una mesa redonda con tragos y puros jugaban apaciblemente un juego de cartas hasta que el golpe seco los sobresalto a ambos, rápidamente se prepararon para disparar desfundando sus armas y girándose hacia donde se había originado el fuerte ruido, un viento helado les golpeo el rostro y se miraron entre ellos al ver al intruso, había sido una falsa alarma, era su jefe, aunque eso no era garantía de que ya estaban a salvo, pues J tenia todo el aspecto de quien sufrió una horrible noche y eso era mas peligroso que cualquier intruso.

Su traje estaba desgarrado de manera que era inutilizable y se veían cortes y moretones en su rostro y torso, con una fuerza descomunal había pateado la puerta de entrada de una de las guaridas que afortunadamente recordó que tenia durante su huida de la pelea con el murciélago.

Los hombres preocupados por su propio bienestar no sabían si debían acercarse a su jefe estando en esas condiciones, obviamente la puerta solo había sufrido un pequeña porción de la ira y frustración del joker, alguien que se le acercara en ese momento podría ser su siguiente victima, con inseguridad guardaron sus pistolas de nuevo, J camino un par de pasos agarrandose fuertemente el brazo derecho que sangraba de forma desmedida.

- **¿jefe se encuentra bien?** \- uno de los guardias se atrevió a abrir la boca y solo obtuvo como respuesta una mirada llena de odio que lo hizo tragar saliva con dificultad.

El joker siguió caminando hasta perderse de la vista de sus gorilas en una de las habitaciones de la fabrica abandonada. Los hombres se miraron con preocupación.

- **¿"se encuentra bien"?¿en serio?** -susurro incrédulo el mas bajo de los hombres que no había dicho una palabra antes **-¿acaso eres imbécil?-**

 **-Alguno debía decir algo-** se excuso levantando los hombros mientras se dirigía a cerrar la puerta, pero cuando tomo el pomo de la puerta esta se abrió nuevamente empujada con fuerza desde afuera,

perdio el equilibrio por la fuerza del impacto y retrocedió un par de pasos. A tiempo para ver a la recientemente nombrada reina de gotham entrar como un rayo y cerrar la puerta deprisa con la respiración agitada, se veía un poco golpeada pero le había ido muchísimo mejor que al jefe.

- **¿donde esta?-** se inclino apoyandose con la manos en las rodillas exhausta por correr detrás de su puddin

- **uhm...el..el jefe acaba de entrar ahí-** señalo la habitación a oscuras a pocos metros

 **-uuuf menos mal..** -Harley suspiro pesadamente- **creí que lo había atrapado...-** la falta de aire le impedía hablar mucho pero la adrenalina que aun sentía tras la pelea no se había desvanecido, se irguió enérgicamente- **traten de corren con tacos muchachos, debería ser un deporte olímpico, tengo que hacer mas ejercicio definitivamente-** camino hacia la mesa donde se encontraba un whisky hasta la mitad y tomo un trago directo de la botella.

- **Me llevare esto si no les importa** -leyó la etiqueta con cara de asco- **esto no es lo mio pero le ayudara a puddin-**

- **no..no debería ir señorita Quinn...el jefe no esta de animo y es mejor no molestarlo** -

 **-claro que ustedes no pueden molestarlo, pero yo tengo mi encanto** -les sonrio coqueta y al igual que J se perdio en la oscuridad del cuarto que alguna vez debió ser un deposito.

Entro a la habitación y no pudo distinguir absolutamente nada.

- **¿Puddin?** -había mostrado confianza con los guardias pero sabia que J no la trataría diferente a ellos si estaba tan enojado y era mejor ser precavida- **Déjame curar tus heridas...y luego puedo hacerte un masaje para que te relajes y dejes de pensar en.**.-un gruñido la interrumpió, esos extraños sonidos que hacia el señor J le fascinaban pero si venían desde la oscuridad de ese pequeño cuarto eran algo atemorizantes hasta para ella- **ok no digo nada mas sobre ese bat** \- al fin sus ojos se adecuaron a la oscuridad y pudo verlo sentado en un desgastado sillón contra la pared con la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y aun sujetando su brazo.

- **Estas de muerte** -bromeo

 **-Lárgat** e-su voz era ronca y cansada

- **Sabes que no lo haré** -se encogió de hombros mientras jugaba con la etiqueta de la botella en su mano

 **-Lárgate**!-cuanto desprecio había en su tono de voz cuando le gritaba de esa manera era algo que Harley prefería ignorar.

- **No puedo...déjame ver..puedo ayudar** -la verdad no estaba segura de poder hacerlo era nueva en todo esto

- **Con un demonio Quinn! Quieres que te mate?** -

 **-No salio como lo planeaste puddin y nos patearon el trasero** -se rió- **pero no importa se que tienes un par de planes bajo la manga y ya veras como nos la paga esa rata voladora-** trato de acercarse pero la voz del payaso la detuvo.

 **-ohh ¿crees que necesito tus palabras de consuelo como si fuera un estúpido adolescente al que le fue mal en su cita? Lárgate de aquí!-**

 **-No era mi intención consolarte, no seas un cretino** -cruzo los brazos ofendida haciendo un puchero- **solo quería ayudar a mi papi-**

 **-Ayúdame cerrando el pico y yéndote al infierno-** mandarla al infierno rebalso el vaso de la paciencia de Harley que aun conservaba destellos de la antigua "no-enamorada" Harleen

- **Cúrate solo ¡payaso!** -arrojo con fuerza la botella que cayo en los almohadones del sofá y salio hecha una furia de ahí, sus pataletas solían durar unos minutos así que J no se preocupo y decidió seguir descansando.

Apenas puso un pie fuera de ese cuarto a Harley se le vino el mundo encima, se odiaba cuando trataba de esa forma a J pero a veces su temperamento impulsivo no le dejaba otra opción mas que reaccionar de forma...bueno...impulsiva..impulsiva y violenta si alguien dañaba su orgullo, cosa que Joker hacia seguido. Y había arrojado la botella con toda la intención de romperla en su cabeza pero la oscuridad no le permitió acertar a su objetivo. Se dio vuelta para reparar su error

Titubeo en la entrada, lo que a su parecer necesitaba su puddin era amor incondicional, alguien que riera de sus bromas y le fuera leal, que no le hiciera daño, o eso era el menos lo que Harleen pensaba y ella como Harley estaba completamente dispuesta a dar cualquier cosa por el, tomo aire y volvió a entrar en la oscuridad, "buena metáfora" oyó que una voz comentaba pero no le dio importancia de donde vino.

 **-Puddin lamento lo que te dije, solo trato de ayudar** \- ahora sin ninguna inseguridad se sentó a su lado en el sillón y puso la botella de whisky en el suelo.

Joker solo suspiro agotado y frustrado por la insistente arlequín que parecía nunca querer dejarlo tranquilo.

 **-¿Porque Harls, porque no te largas?** -su tono era de desesperación e ira pero también había un poco de curiosidad cuando la miro a los ojos a través del manto oscuro que los rodeaba.

 **-bueno..no lo se...te amo...esa es la respuesta sencilla** -se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa que hizo desesperar aun mas al peliverde.

- **Eres irritante, no te quiero cerca** -

- **Puedes insultarme y golpearme...abandonarme, engañarme, dispararme y cansarte de mi por ser tan molesta. Pero ni aun así te desharás de mi, ¿sabes porque?** -el solo la miro con molestia

- **Porque estoy tan jodida como tu** -

En la oscuridad Harley no pudo ver como los labios de su puddin se torcieron ligeramente hacia arriba por su respuesta.

- **Tu...tu...eres un dolor en el trasero** -

 **Bueno! nose que les habra parecido se que es corto y apenas tiene algo, pero estoy cansada de dejar mis historias en la nada y nunca animarme a publicar asi que me comprometi a escribir lo primero que se me viniera a la cabeza y lo subiria sea lo que sea y bueno fue eso. Fue muy dulce para la pareja lo se, pero tengo otros planes y otras historias de hecho hare mis versiones, tantas como se ocurran xD la imaginacion es mi limite**

 **Espero sus comentarios! y espero animarme a escribir una historia larga alguna vez xD**

 **gracias por tomarse el tiempo de lee!nos vemos!**


End file.
